


Red, black and white

by solequeene



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Panty Play, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solequeene/pseuds/solequeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheerios are Puck's weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, black and white

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my usual accomplices on smut: [](http://brixisxonfire.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brixisxonfire**](http://brixisxonfire.livejournal.com/) , [](http://byte366.livejournal.com/profile)[ **byte366**](http://byte366.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lezi.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lezi**](http://lezi.livejournal.com/) . Thank you for the lovely suggestions. You are amazing and your brains are beautiful, pervy places that I want to hug. Betaed by [](http://lezi.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lezi**](http://lezi.livejournal.com/) , who keeps agreeing to beta my fics and who's adorable, sweet and plain brilliant. I love you babe.

There’s no talking, no fumbled words asking when, how or why. There’s no attempt to rationalise the fact that Kurt Hummel is now a Cheerio, clad in red, white and black. The only important things, the only real things are their mouths, hands and cocks; the hurried nipping, touching and rubbing.

Kurt moans loudly and bites hard on Puck’s lower lip. The bigger teen slams him harder against the wall, his thrusting hard and frenetic, and he feels himself close to the edge. He’s--God, he’s almost there, but not quite. He sucks a particularly vicious hickey on Kurt’s pale neck and is rewarded with a strangled whimper before soft hands push him away.

“Wha…? Don’t you dare--”

“Shut up, Noah. Don’t make a fool of yourself.”

And that seems like a really good idea, because then Kurt kneels down, dragging Puck’s pants down and wrapping a small hand around the throbbing shaft he frees. The jock lets out a long, undignified moan when Kurt’s pink tongue darts out to lap at the head of his dick, circling it before he dabs the slit in small, quick movements. Puck’s callous hand flies to the back of the smaller teen’s head like magnetic attraction, pushing him forward and helping Kurt bob his head as he sucks as much of the jock’s cock as he can. He runs his tongue from hilt to tip, humming all the while. There’s the occasional tease of teeth that makes Noah’s head spin, and his sack is caressed as it grows tighter and tighter still.

When he comes, Puck grunts while holding the gleek’s head in place. He shudders at the feeling of Kurt trying to swallow as much as he could of Puck. Kurt springs to his feet, taking his cock out of his pants in seconds and quickly stroking it as his green-blue eyes focus on Noah’s olive ones. He smiles at him and, with a surprisingly low moan, comes all over the jock’s leg.

*+*+*

They promise themselves that this whole mess was just a one-time thing, a (surprisingly erotic) train wreck never meant to happen twice.

*+*+*

They meet up again after practice a measly two days later.

  
Puck sits on a bench with his hands on Kurt's bony hips, kissing the pant line in front of him and breathing in as much of the other boy’s scent as he can. He licks at sweat-slick skin, trailing wet kisses over that pale, quivering stomach and smiles when the smaller boy’s hips start to rock. Kurt reaches down to palm himself through the pants of his Cheerio uniform, eyes glued to Noah’s mouth as he nips and laps.

Large, work-roughened hands, so unlike Kurt’s own pale and supple palms, leave his hips to tease at Kurt’s soft nipples until they’re painfully hardened under Noah’s attentive fingers. The gleek moans loudly, moving so their mouths are crushed together as he whimpers from the pure, desperate need that smothers him.

Puck breaks apart after a moment to yank Kurt’s polyester pants and boxers out of the way, exposing the smaller teen’s hard and throbbing cock. He’s never done this before--hell, he’s never even dreamt of it--yet here he is, stroking and licking Kurt as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. Yeah, it's a bit weird to think that a guy's dick in his mouth feels so right, but it does. Kurt whimpers and thrusts and Puck can't really think of anything else, because feeling overcomes him.

He feels a small, soft hand on the back of his head, helping him build up a decent rhythm; he sucks and hums as Kurt pushes himself deeper and deeper inside Puck‘s mouth, inch by delicious inch. Kurt is moaning and grunting, his voice strangely low as he thrusts faster and throws his head back.

And then, with the loudest and most unrestrained moan Puck has ever had the pleasure of evoking, Kurt comes in his mouth, shooting bitter, warm liquid in his throat. The taste and feel and sound--everything about this moment--is enough to make Puck come. _In his pants_. Like some inexperienced, unseasoned twelve-year-old.

He looks up into hazy eyes that are wide as saucers and all dark pupils, filled with so much lust that Puck likes to think he can physically feel it.

He admits, at least to himself, it's the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

*+*+*

Kurt's bedroom is white and neat and it might look cold if you don't bother looking past the shiny, stern the surface--like its owner, the room wears a façade that easily distracts you from the real thing lurking beneath. But Puck loves him-- _it_!--because it's soft, quiet, elegant and unique. There's no other place where he'd rather be, no other bed he'd rather sleep in.

Especially when he’s sprawled out on said bed, watching, open-mouthed as Kurt shows him the Cheerios’ new routine, dressed as a _girl_ cheerleader. He even has _pompoms_!

Puck doesn’t know how he got hold of the uniform, but then again, he can’t find it in himself to care. The only thing that matters in Puck’s lust-laced mind is that Kurt looks way too hot: the red and white top hugs his chest (no boobs there, unfortunately), riding up every now and then when he moves his hips a certain way; those long legs are naked under the obscenely short skirt, pale and lean; narrow hips are hugged by the shiny fabric, perfectly framing that perky, round ass in the cruelest of ways and tempting Puck to reach out and touch (among other things). And, of course, a very obvious hard on was making the front of the skirt even shorter and tighter.

And to top it all off, because the naughty cheerleader act apparently isn’t enough for the fucking diva, every spin and turn lets Puck see that Kurt is wearing panties--white cotton panties. Bastard.

The smaller teen finishes his dance with a flourish, throwing his pompons into the air. Before his feet even have the chance to touch solid ground, he’s dragged to the bed and Puck’s scorching mouth latches onto his. Kurt wraps his legs around Puck’s waist, holding him close as he grinds their erections together.

Before long, the gleek is lying on his stomach with a few pillows piled up under his crotch so his ass is up in the air. Noah reverently runs his tanned hands over the cotton and flesh before him and then Kurt feels a wet, warm tongue tracing the shape of his underwear, licking the panty-lines with long, sensuous movements. He moans and whimpers, rubbing up against the pillows to no avail; the cotton is just too tight to give him any sort of release.

Noah parts Kurt’s thighs carefully, watching as the fabric moves over the round ass and plants soft kisses over the cheeks and crack, making their owner writhe and squirm.

“Impatient, much?” Puck chuckles as Kurt gives him a potent death glare--which is anything but menacing with Kurt in his current position beneath Puck.

Without waiting for an answer, the jock lowers the back of the underwear, low enough to free the small ass in front of him but not enough to free Kurt‘s cock. He wants this to be memorable, he thinks as he rubs at those cheeks. He parts them before flicking his tongue over that pulsing hole he finds, altering between flat strokes and rapid stabbing motions, making the other groan into a pillow. He pets flushed, sweat-damp skin almost soothingly.

He takes his time in enjoying the feeling of muscles widening for him, wetting the entrance he wants so much while making the pale soprano yelp and whimper in need. After a few minutes, he lets his slick finger replace his mouth, and he hungrily watches his digit going deeper and deeper as he experimentally twists and rubs. By the third finger, Kurt is thrashing and humping the pillows underneath him uselessly, meeting Noah’s hand half way as he outright begs for more-- “Fuckmefuckme-- _Noahfuckme!_ ”

And then the fingers slowly pull out, and Puck’s weight is lifted from the bed. Kurt cries out in loss.

“Geez, Hummel…” Puck smirked. “You’re a real cockslut, aren‘t you?”

“You’re being mean! Please Noah, please come back… I need--please!”

He chuckles as he reaches down to get something. “I’m just getting the lube, calm down.”

When he gets back to bed, He wastes no time in slapping Kurt’s fingers away where they’d been fucking his own ass. Kurt gives a shaky sigh of relief as Noah pours lube over his hole, rubbing it in with infinite care. He relaxes under the other’s touch, opening himself as much as he can. He starts when he feels a blunt pressure against him that feels… well, it feels familiar but totally unlike Noah’s cock. 

Peeking over his shoulder, Kurt catches sight of his pink vibrator in Puck’s hand. The jock is sliding it inside of Kurt with a slow sureness, and from half-lidded eyes he sees Noah shudder. “God, you’re so hot like this,” He gasps out as he pumps the toy in and out, switching it on to a low vibration setting. Kurt pushes back with a pathetic mewl, trying to get more of those delicious pulses deeper inside of him. With that’s left of his mind, Puck wonders if someone can be born to be fucked.

As much as he loves watching the smaller boy come apart, Puck‘s antsy and beyond rock-hard. He pulls the toy out, turning it off before he slides into Kurt as gently as he can. It takes some effort, what with him being bigger than the vibrator, but the lithe body around him spreads and opens to accommodate him in quick time.

He starts thrusting as soon as possible, a slow and shallow pattern that quickens as Kurt grows vocal in his pleasure. He latches onto Kurt’s hips and starts slamming into him with all the force he has. A light bulb flashes in his mind, and he reaches over to pick up the abandoned vibrator. He gets rid of the condom on it before grabbing the other’s shoulders and forcing Kurt’s head back so those pink lips rub over the plastic tip.

“Suck it,” He says, and he’s surprised by how rough his voice is. “Suck it like you suck me. I wanna watch.”

Kurt just nods, grabbing the false member with both hands and swallowing it with an effortless finesse that makes Puck dizzy as he continues to pound into Kurt above him.

He fucks Kurt harder and deeper, losing himself in the feel of the tight, hot body that surrounds him. He watches, in a trancelike state, as his cock disappears into Kurt’s ass, perfectly in sync with the toy Kurt deep-throats with passionate vigor. It’s an amazing sight, seeing Kurt  
Hummel opened and exposed beneath him, his breathing heavy as he’s being filled. It’s moments like this when Puck wants to scream his love out loud.

They’re not going to last much longer, Noah thinks as he feels himself getting tenser. He reaches for Kurt’s dick and strokes it furiously, and it takes seconds to make Kurt spill inside of his panties with a toe-curling shriek.

The warm liquid over the cotton is what makes him lose it. It’s just too much as he thinks this is all for him--Kurt in a Cheerio skirt, Kurt swallowing a pink vibrator even while riding the aftershocks of orgasm… it’s all for _him_.

He roars Kurt’s name as he comes with so much force. He thanks God they weren‘t standing as he lets himself go slack, falling over Kurt so they’re chest to back as they try to catch their breath. Puck pulls out after a moment, and the feel of his own come dribbling onto his thigh from Kurt’s ass is amazing.

He kisses Kurt’s neck and turns the limp boy around, pulling him closer into an unusually intimate embrace. Yes, it’s moments like this when he almost feels like saying ‘I love you’


End file.
